Gavin Simpson
Gavin Simpson, aka Kamen Rider Savage(仮面ライダーサベージ Kamen raidā sabēji), is my Kamen Rider Kuuga OC. General Information Motifs: * Ammonite * Prehistoric Creatures * Prehistoric Eras Equal: Kamen Rider Kuuga History Gavin is the childhood friend of a beautiful female researcher who recently discovered a strange object that resembles a belt. Joining her to see if he can help in any way, the site is attacked by a mysterious creature called a Gurongi. In order to protect his researcher friends, Gavin puts on the belt and fights these mysterious creatures as Kamen Rider Savage. Personality Gavin has connections to many scientific professionals due to his family legacy. He chose to break that legacy and become a dirt bike racer. He has trained in kickboxing, which comes in handing when he is fighting as Savage. Gavin's goal as Savage is to protect everyone who has potential to do good in the world. He gained this understanding from his father, who made him swear to live by this oath on his deathbed. Suit Design Unlike Kuuga, Savage's design is based on a ammonite. His helmet is shaped like a large wheel. Forms Unrefined Form Basis: Squid Color: Pink Equal: Growing Form Unrefined Form is Gavin's most basic form. Primal Form Basis: Ammonite Color: Silver Primal Kick Equal: Mighty Form Primal Form is Savage's base form. T. Rex Form Basis: Tyrannosaurus Rex Color: Orange Smash Rex Equal: Dragon Form T. Rex Form is Savage's first alternate form. This form increases his strength, but makes him heavier and slower. Holding any stick-like object allows him to use the T. Rex Hammer. Saber Form Basis: Smilodon Color: Yellow Scrape Velocity Equal: Pegasus Form Raptor Form is Savage's second alternate form. Caveman Form Basis: Neanderthal Color: Brown Ballistic Horns Equal: Titan Form Tricera Form is Savage's third alternate form. Ancient Primal Form Equal: Rising Mighty Form Ancient T. Rex Form Basis: Tyrannosaurus Rex Equal: Rising Dragon Form Ancient Saber Form Basis: Smilodon Equal: Rising Pegasus Form Ancient Caveman Form Basis: Neanderthal Equal: Rising Titan Form Fracture Primal Form Color: Copper Equal: Amazing Mighty Form Unleashed Form Color: Copper Unleashed Kick Equal: Ultimate Form Unleashed Form is Savage's final form. Equipment Devices * Aquace - Transformation device A mysterious belt created by the Linto tribe. It taps into the power of prehistoric creatures to grant humans the potential to fight against the Gurongi as Savage. The name is a combination of the words aqua and brace. * Aqualith - Power source The Aqualith is a strange and powerful crystal that powers the Aquace. It is a Spirit Stone that came from the same meter that formed the Amadam. The name is a combination of the words aqua and monolith. Weapons * T. Rex Hammer - Formed from any stick-like object * Tiger Claw - Formed from any sharp object * Caveman Shield - Formed from any flat object Vehicle * Engine Loader - Rider Machine * Zeverim - Mechanical ammonite that combines with the Engine Loader Engine Zeverim: large wheel, speed Legend Rider Everlasting Rider Cards KamenRide: Savage'' : Transforms Eon into Savage. '''Celestial' Gaia Memory Savage Memory Savage Ultimate Memory Jungle Core Medal Astroswitch The Savage Switch is a ? Astroswitch that arms Apollo with the Savage Module. Null Wizard Ring This Wizard Ring summons Savage himself. Tropical Lockseed Normally used by ?, the Savage Lockseed is used in the Sengoku Driver or Genesis Driver to access Savage Arms. Its finishers are based on Savage's forms: * Squash: "T. Rex Form!" * Au Lait: "Raptor Form!" * Sparking: "Tricera Form!" Signal Jet Based on the Fossil Freeloader, Signal Legend Savage Jet allows Sonic to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. Purgatory Eyecons Primarily used by Phenomenon, Savage Ghost Eyecon is used in the Ghost Driver to access Savage Soul. Second Gen Rider Gashats Primarily used by Twister, the Fossil Fighter Savage Gashat is used in the Gamer Driver to access Savage Gamer Levels 1 and 2. Paradox Ridewatch Primarily used by Verge, the Paradox Ridewatch can be inserted into the left-hand side of the Ziku-Driver to access Savage Armor. Symbolism Savage's design is very rough and misshapen. This is similar to Gavin being someone that doesn't seem like a great hero. Savage's forms are based on different stages of history and human evolution. * Unrefined Form - Cells * Primal Form - Ancient Tetrapods, Human Fetus * T. Rex Form - Dinosaurs * Saber Form - Ice Age * Caveman Form - Early Humans * Ancient Forms - Studies of the Past * Fracture Primal Form - Human Being * Unleashed Form - Human in Peak Condition Etymology Motifs: Primal: first in importance (merriam-webster.com) Fracture: the state of being broken (merriam-webster.com) Ancient: having had an existance of many years (merriam-webster.com) Unleashed: to let loose (merriam-webster.com) Names: Savage is a word referring to something that is very violent and brutal. Gavin is a Scottish name that is the medieval form of Gawain. (behindthename.com) Simpson is a English surname that means "son of Sim". (behindthename.com) Trivia * Savage is the only rider in the entire Gamepad Era (Cho Heisei and Seigi) who has no teammates. Category:Characters Category:Rider Creator